In a conventional electronic testing system, an answer will be transmitted immediately after a user selects the answer, leaving no room for the user to reconsider his/her selection. In another conventional electronic testing system, the selected answer is transmitted after a predetermined time period has lapsed. While this mechanism gives the user opportunity to change his/her answer, it takes longer to finish an entire game.